


Put in his place...

by BeautyAndTheBlutbad



Series: In the flesh drabbles [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Amy is a little cutie pie, Awkwardness, Fluff, I really don't like Rick, Jealousy, Kieren puts Rick in his place, Love, M/M, POV Kieren Walker ish, Possessive Rick, Sibling Banter, Zombies, cuteness, proposal, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyAndTheBlutbad/pseuds/BeautyAndTheBlutbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren has all the people he cares about in the bungalow to tell them something important but when Rick shows up wanting him back. Kieren tells him off but realizes how much better his life has been since the rising. Sure the guilt will stay with him forever but now he has people who can help him through it, people who love him unconditionally... so he tells Simon exactly how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put in his place...

**Author's Note:**

> **I don't own In the Flesh or any of its characters I am just having fun yada yada yada
> 
> Spoiler alert for Season 1 and 2
> 
> Rick was never killed by his dad and Amy never died either. I refuse to believe she ever did but I won't get into that because the notes will be as long as the fic. Anyway... ENJOY!!!!

It was a Tuesday when Kieren decided to invite everyone over to the house for a celebratory dinner. Nobody not even Simon knew why they were celebrating - Keir just told them to come and look good. Amy always looked good and Simon... God, Simon always looks amazing. Whether it be in a turtleneck sweater and sweat-pants or a suit and tie... always good enough to eat!

Not literally of course... people are so strict about 'eating' idioms now with PDS sufferers. Everything was taken literally and Amy hated it. She would just glare at people while they scurried away from the scary zombies who'll suck their brains through a bendy straw. Ignorant assholes. 

Aaaaaaanyway. The first person to arrive to the bungalow (yes, that Keir shared with Simon) was Jem. It was so weird seeing her punctual! Before the rising she was always the last one to wake up, the longest in the shower, took the longest to get ready etc. When he opened the door she clipped him over the ear and berated him for forcing her into a dress.

"Jem, I said look good... that basically means anything better than a t-shirt and jeans. I never forced you into a dress." He defended jolding his hands up to defend against further attacks from his sibling. 

Jem threw her hands up and let them fall back down with a clap on her thighs. "Coulda told me that Kieren! Now I'll be uncomfortable for the rest of the night." She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "What are we celebrating anyway?"

Keiren smiled patronizingly at her and patted the top of her head. "Thats for me to know and you to find out." Jem glared at him and stalked into the house, her dress flowing behind her making the exit less dramatic than she would've liked really. 

Just then Simon stumbled into the living room wearing a stunning black suit with no tie and the top button undone. The black made his pale face look gaunt but Kieren's breath caught when he saw him walk in. 

"Simon... you look-" Kieren started but was cut off by Simon. "Ridiculous, awful, out of place, dead! Take your pick." Simon finished for him. 

Kieren chuckled awkwardly and ran a hand through his honey brown hair. "No you idiot... I was going to say breathtaking." Simon smiled and stopped fiddling with his collar. 

"Good thing you don't need your breath then." Simon said stalking towards Kieren with a predatory glint in his eyes. He stopped just in front of Kieren, just short of being chest-to-chest. "And you think I'm the breathtaking one..." he whispered before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. 

"Keir, do you have any more- OH SWEET BABY JESUS GET A FUCKING ROOM!" Jem screamed dropping the bag of bread that she had been holding to cover her eyes. 

Kieren laughed into Simon's mouth and pulled away just enough to shout back to her. "We are in a room Jem!" She parted her fingers over one eye and sent a cold glare through it. "A room with doors AND LOCKS!! AND NO AUDIENCE." She retorted before scurrying out of the room rubbing her eyes furiously. 

Kieren pecked Simon on the lips before wiggling out of his grasp, just as another knock came at the door. "Bet its your parents..." Simon whispered. Kieren shook his head "No way babe, its Amy and Phillip... betcha!" Simon smirked and dove for the door. 

Kieren tried to pull him back but was too late and Simon swung open the door to reveal a giggling Amy and Phillip who was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Simon groaned loudly and Kieren couldn't help it and snorted a laugh at Simon's reaction. 

Amy looked over quickly and raised an eyebrow at Kieren's chortle. "Am I interrupting something boys?" she asked, winking at Simon. 

"No, no, nothing at all!" Kieren said quickly just as Jem yelled "YES AND IT WAS TRAUMATIZING!!" from the bathroom where they could hear the tap running.

Amy laughed and leaped forwards to wrap Kieren in a massive hug. "Hey handsome, how are you?" she asked smacking a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

"Ew, Amy really?" Kieren asked rubbing furiously at his cheek. She giggled adorably and Kieren smirked before bumping her hip with his. "I'm good, we're good... all is good!" He said smiling. 

Amy smiled at his happiness that was so blatantly obvious. Then frowned in confusion. "What are we all here for?" she asked. Kieren sighed and shook his head "All I'm saying is that I have a big announcement to make." Amy punched him... hard and even though he couldn't feel it he flinched and rubbed the spot dramatically. "Don't make me guess because I'll only make it worse for you!" she threatened. Kier blanched and remembered what she guessed last time when he told his parents that he an Simon were dating. 

"Okay Amy, time for you to help Jem in the kitchen." Kieren said lightly shoving her out of the room. She turned and glared but there was no heat in it and she left the room anyway. Phillip was getting better but was still very uncomfortable alone in a room with two PDS and no Amy so he hurried out of the room after her. Simon shook his head and looked at Kieren through his long black lashes. 

Kieren scoffed and put his hands on his hips. "Simon, how the hell am I supposed to resist you for the rest of the night if you keep looking as adorable as that." Simon smirked. "Maybe you're not supposed to then..." he said leaning in for a kiss. Their lips were so close but at the last second Kieren pulled away and shook his head. 

"No Simon, go help the others." he said. Simon pouted and Kieren pecked his bottom lip. "Go!" Kieren urged giving his ass a smack. Simon smiled and pecked him back before skipping out of the room. Kieren rarely laughs but at this rare sight he gave a real belly laugh. Just before he was out of sight, Simon poked his head back around the doorframe and blew a kiss to Kier. 

Kieren smiled and watched as Simon disappeared from view. So, he had sent all the others off to slave over a hot stove... what was Kieren supposed to do. He decided to make himself comfortable and made his way over to one of the recliners that he and Simon had custom made. Apparently being right hand man to the undead prophet paid well! Who knew?

He had just opened the current paper and was quite comfortable when he heard yet another knock at the door. Kieren huffed and got up. "I'll get it! Don't you guys worry yourselves. God forbid." Kieren shouted. 

"We weren't!" Amy shouted back and Kieren shook his head and smiled as he twisted the door handle. His smile dropped when he saw who was on the other side. 

"Rick, what the hell are you doing here?" Kieren asked a hand on his hip.

"Uh, It's good to see you Ren..." Rick started. Kieren scoffed and started to close the door, only for Rick to stick his foot in the opening and apologise. 

"I'm sorry, can I start over?" Rick asked. Kieren raised an eyebrow and stepped towards him, closing the door behind himself. 

"Talk." Kieren said monotonously. Rick shuffled on his feet and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I miss you Ren. I want you back, what can I do to make it up to you?"

Kieren stared blankly at him. "Is that it? Well, nice of you to stop by but I'm not buying what you're selling." He started to turn back to open the door but Rick grabbed his arm. Kieren flinched at his grip and Rick's eyes darkened

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Kieren said dangerously low. Rick snapped out of it and released Kieren's arm immediately, falling over himself to apologise. Kieren shook his head at Rick in disappointment and opened the door to go back inside. 

"Ren... wait, please." Rick sounded so pathetic, Kieren decided to just turn his head towards him and spat out a single word.

"Why?"

"Because I thought that it was supposed to be Ren + Rick 4ever right? I love you. We've known each other all our lives, we are meant to be together!"

"Yes, we WERE all of that and we have known each other all our lives but I have realized just recently that I deserve so much better than what I had with you. I was so blinded by a silly crush on you that I was willing to believe that you loved me. I realize now what real love is. When I was with you I was constantly afraid that someone would find out. I was ashamed of us and I know that you were too - otherwise why would you join the FUCKING ARMY and up and leave without even saying goodbye! I am no longer ashamed of my love. Hell, I would scream to the whole world that I am in love with Simon Monroe and-"

"But you're not! I believe that you can only have one true soulmate in life and you're it for me Ren! I love you and I know you still love me too! I have waited for you to get over this obsession but today I got tired of waiting and I figured that you felt the same! It's always been just us Ren, don't throw that away for this... this... ZOMBIE!"

Kieren was stunned. Did he actually just say that. Rick immediately slackened his face. "Kieren... I'm sorry-"

"No! No Rick, you don't get to say sorry now! Not after everything that you and your father have done to absolutely RUIN my life! You have invaded my thoughts Rick Macy and it took me this long to finally get you out of my head and here you are on my doorstep again. And for what you said about my boyfriend, whom I LOVE... we both know that you and I are the same as him so throw as many PDS insults as you can, you're only throwing them at yourself. You delude yourself into thinking that you are still human, that you have never killed in cold blood, that you never DIED! But you did Rick! I did, you did and Simon did. God knows that his death was more valiant than yours."

"I died serving this country!" Rick spluttered.

"I died because you went to serve this country!" Kieren shot back. "You left me, Rick... I had to hear from Gary of all people that you were gone! These past few weeks, I've had to scrub my blood off the cave floor because every time that I saw that place, all I could think about was you and how you left me - you know who was there to help me? Do you know who was there for me when you weren't? Do you know who has held me when I couldn't breathe from an an anxiety attack, when I wanted to cry for no good reason, when Gary shoved fucking blue oblivion into me and sent me rabid?" Kieren was screaming by now. "Who was there Rick? Because it sure as hell wasn't you!"

"Ren,"

He was cut off by Rick's cold lips on his. It felt foreign and unnatural - the complete opposite of when he kissed Simon. SIMON! Kieren placed his hands on Rick's shoulders and shoved with all he was worth. Rick stumbled backwards and out of the horrid kiss. Kieren frantically wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Get out Rick. Don't come back..." He spat before turning on his heel and slamming the door.

As soon as he was inside Kieren raced straight for his and Simon's ensuite where he kept his toothbrush. He scrubbed his teeth mercilessly but couldn't rid himself of the feeling of Rick's lips. The lips that he had once loved so much, now filled him with so much disgust. Looking back Kieren never could understand why he followed Rick. He was a teenager with a crush and as soon as Rick threw a bone, he was all over it and blinded himself to reality. 

Kieren knew that if he was still alive, he would've been a sobbing mess by now but tear ducts don't seem to work after you've been 6ft under. He spat the toothpaste into the white porcelain sink and stared at his reflection. Pale skin, sandy blond hair, white irises with unnatural pupils. What made him so special? What did Simon see in Kieren?

While he was too busy with his insecurities, Kieren didn't even hear Simon slink his way into the small bathroom and wrap his arms around Kieren's waist until he heard Simon ask him if he was all right.

"I will be." Kieren answered, turning his head so that he could kiss his boyfriend.They kissed slow and Kieren's insecurities were forgotten.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Simon asked, peppering Kieren's neck with small kisses and bites. 

Kieren tilted his head back and moaned slightly. "No, I want to forget it."

"Okay." Simon said kissing him one more time before taking his hand and leading him back to the living room where Jem and Amy were chatting and laughing about something. 

Kieren smiled at the sight and realized how lucky he was to have such an amazing family. His parents were currently on a cruise to Boca since he has moved out to live with Simon and Jem was now in University and lived on campus, sharing a room with her best friend Kimmy (who was PDS and proud). 

Kieren took a deep breath and clapped his hands together to get everybody's attention. Heads turned in his direction and he cleared his throat. "Well, I was going to tell you guys over food but now seems as good of a time as any!" He felt Simon lean close to whisper in his ear. "Babe, you look like you're about to shit a brick. I'm right here." Simon said snaking an arm around Kieren's waist. He immediately relaxed under Simon's reassurance. 

He definitely had Jem, Amy and Phillip's attention now! (Phillip had just poked his head through the kitchen archway at his comment) They all raced down to the living room to hear what he had to say. 

"Well, I may as well just be out with it. I planned for this to be big and spectacular but I kind of just want to do it-"

"WAIT!!!!!" Kieren heard from across the room. He snapped his head in Amy's direction. She was fishing around in her overly large bag, finally pulling out her phone. She tapped on the screen a few times before holding it up in front of her face. She was videoing this and made no intention of hiding it. Over the phone, she sent Kieren and Simon a wink. 

"Okay, continue... Don't mind me."

"Thanks Amy. I realized today that what I have with Simon... well, let's just say that I have been in love before. But I have never realized how deeply that love could run and how strongly one could feel for another. Today I was going to tell you guys that I got the job at the fancy art studio in London. I know that will mean a heck of a lot more travelling but I could get connections there and hopefully get more respected. I really don't want to be emptying rinse water for the rest of my life."

Everyone started clapping and cheering for him and even Simon gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "Well done babe, just wish you would've told me earlier." he said grumpily.

"Really Kier! I just videoed THAT! I thought I was gonna get something worth note!" Amy screeched. Kieren chuckled and shook his head and nervously rubbed his neck. Now or never Kieren... he thought

"Well Amy, if you had listened closely I had said that WAS what I was going to tell you all today..." He said.

Amy quickly picked up her phone again and furiously tapped at the screen before holding it up again identical to what she had done before. Simon looked at Kieren and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Jem was smiling from ear to ear, as if she already knew what he was going to do.

He cleared his throat and Simon immediately knew that he needed support. Simon dropped his arm from Kieren's waist and intertwined their fingers together before kissing his cheek softly. Kieren smiled lovingly at Simon and all nervousness was forgotten as he remembered his purpose.

"As I was SAYING! Today... lets just say that I had a little reminder of what I left behind after the rising. I also realized what I had gained through my second chance at life. That's love. I thought I loved Rick but now that I've found you Simon... Everything else pales in comparison. Sun, moon, stars, rainbows and unicorns, Simon you are more beautiful than any of those and more. I love you Simon Monroe. Now, before today I hadn't given this a lot of thought but all I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY FINALLY!" Amy screamed. Kieren glared at her harshly for interrupting and she immediately shut up and sat back down to keep videoing. 

"Aaaanyway. I haven't done any preparation for this. I don't have a ring to give you but I will go to the jewelers tomorrow and get one..." Kieren took Simon's other hand and lowered himself down onto one knee. "So, Simon Monroe, will you marry me?? Well as soon as its legal of course."

Simon was speechless. He literally had NO idea what to say apart from "Yes, yes, a million times YES Kieren!" He said after what felt like an eternity of gaping like a goldfish. "Now as much as I like seeing you on your knees, get up here so I can kiss you!"

Kieren jumped up and smashed his lips to Simon's as all of the people behind him started cheering and clapping and Amy was catcalling, jumping up and down. 

Kieren and Simon's lips fused together like the pieces to a puzzle and Simon only pulled away for a second to murmur "I love you too." before kissing Kieren even harder. All teeth and tongue this time, a raw and passionate need for each other.

"Okay guys let's get this show on the road... leave the lovebirds to themselves." Kieren only faintly heard Amy shout before the door slammed shut and then newly engaged couple were left alone to spend some... quality time re-discovering each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always make my day, I don't care if they are critical - that only helps me make my writing better. I love hearing feedback and all of your comments. So please, PLEASE tell me what you think of this and any of my other fics. 
> 
> Ta xx


End file.
